Incomprendida (One-Shot) (Personaje Al Azar) (Reto)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: Vicki no tuvo la oportunidad de ser feliz, ¿por qué? Porque ella no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que había gente que le importaba, no vio o no quiso ver la sonrisa de Matt ni el amor del pequeño Gilbert. Fue una chica desdichada, te fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Personajes al Azar" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons". Personajes: CW-TVD


**Título: **Incomprendida

**Rating: **TP

**Argumento:** Vicki no tuvo la oportunidad de ser feliz, ¿por qué? Porque ella no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que había gente que le importaba, no vio o no quiso ver la sonrisa de Matt ni el amor del pequeño Gilbert. Fue una chica desdichada, incomprendida en un mundo de vampiros, donde ella, solamente era una persona en el lugar y el momento equivocado.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Lj Smith y a The Cw (TVD)

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Personajes al Azar" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

**_*Incomprendida*_  
**

Victoria Donovan, todos la conocían como Vicki o como la hermana del quaterback Matt, o simplemente la chica que huyó de Mystic Falls con sus amigos, pero si no somos del todo incultos en temas sobrenaturales nos daremos cuenta que Vicki fue un antojo de Damon Salvatore, una forma de pasar un rato, Vicki fue transformada por el mayor de los Salvatore y asesinada por el más pequeño al no poder controlarse.

La vida de Vicki nunca había sido fácil, cuando era pequeña, intentaba evadirse de los problemas en su casa con su hermano o con sus amigas, siempre sonreía y se hacía la mayor con ese intento de poder huir de la realidad que le había tocado vivir, cuanto más crecías más se alejaba de sus amigas al darse cuenta de que ellas tenían lo que ella nunca poseería, libertad o una familia de verdad. Tal vez por eso odiaba a Elena Gilbert o envidiaba a Caroline Forbes que aunque su familia tuviese problemas a ella nunca le había faltado de nada. Todo lo contrario a Vicki.

Vicki se apoyaba en su hermano pequeño, Matt o como ella lo llamaba Matty, le adoraba, pero al ver, que incluso él tenía un poco de felicidad le envidió, ¿por qué todo el mundo podía vivir bien sin importarle una mierda lo que le pasaba a ella? ¿por qué todos decían "pobre Matty"? ¿¡es qué ella nunca lo había pasado mal? ¿o es qué se creen que se metió en la droga por joder a los demás? No, ella buscó la felicidad en el lugar más oscuro, era cierto, de eso si era culpable de no saber ver otro camino, pero ¿es qué alguien le había ofrecido otra alternativa?

Fue gracias a Tyler que conoció otro camino, más bien, ese camino, el de las drogas, fue una noche de verano, en mitad del cementerio, estaban allí, un grupito de idiotas incomprendidos borrachos, cuando de repente Ty, como ella le llamaba, sacó algo mejor, porros, un tipo de cigarro no muy recomendado, Vicki dudó pero estaba tan bebida que no tuvo muchos problemas, fue un comienzo, y la situación en su casa y en el instituto seguía igual de inestable, por lo que, sin ningún u otro apoyo se refugió en ese mundo, al principio era temporal, dos o tres cositas al día, nada más, pero de ahí comenzó a ser una y un no parar. Vicki encontraba la paz y el alivio entre la droga, era su forma de rebelarse al mundo, y de ser "feliz", su madre huía siempre que podía, de su padre, no sabía nada de él en años, y su hermano, en esa temporada bebía los vientos de la perfecta, majestuosa y divina Elena Gilbert, todo fachada, porque Vicki podía ver en Elena infelicidad, y eso la hacía aún más insoportable, ¿¡cómo se puede ser desdichada teniendo todo lo que tiene esa animadora de pacotilla?! Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero le daba pena, muchísima pena, Elena fingía que todo le agradaba que vivía en su propio mundo cuando en realidad eso no era suyo.

Cuando, todo el pueblo se centró en la muerte de la gran familia Gilbert, las cosas cambiaron para Vicki, no porque empezase a ser otra, no, si no porque su hermano había perdido a esa perfecta barbie barra morena, y porque Jeremy, si, ese pequeño monstruito había empezado a jugar con drogas, no le gustó ni un pelo, e intentó ayudarle, pero al final, ambos, acabaron sucumbiendo en la droga, tal vez porque Vicki no sirve para ayudar a nadie o simplemente porque realmente veía una salida con las drogas, pero ambos acabaron enganchados en ese mundo. Y eso fastidiaba a Elena, era necesario hacerlo. Vicki se acostó con Jeremy, en más de una ocasión cuando la razón desaparecía entre calada y bebida, y siempre se acababa arrepintiendo.

¿Se enamoró de Jeremy? ¿o cuando se transformó solo vio una obsesión multiplicada por cien? No hay respuesta para eso, simplemente pasó, Vicki quería muchísimo a Jeremy, había estado con ella incluso cuando no estaban borrachos ni drogados, Jer se había enamorado de ella, le había ayudado con Ty, tal vez no fuese amor del bueno, ese amor de las películas, pero ella le quería, y solo quería, una vez más ese apoyo de su amigo, pero otra vez Elena se había interpuesto en su camino, y aunque lo comprendiese la odiaba por ello, por arrebatarle la única oportunidad de ser feliz.

Ese día murió, pero ¿cuántas veces ha muerto ya? Desde que Stefan la mató ha estado vagando por todos los rincones de Mystic Falls, recapacitando y dándose cuenta que había sido una estúpida, no tenía nada, mentira, tenía a Matt y a Jeremy, fue verdaderamente una cobarde al no darse cuenta, pero ahora, en esos momentos en que vigila a su familia, aún habiéndola cagado en muchas ocasiones desde su muerte, se da cuenta de que es feliz, aunque su no vida tenga los días contados.

Vicki agradece haber podido despedirse de su hermano en innumerables ocasiones pero aún así, en su subconsciente siente que la posibilidad de volver a la vida sigue ahí, aunque ese torbellino de oscuridad la esté absorbiendo, ella es tan egoísta de pensar que tal vez, aunque fuese remota la posibilidad, pudiese volver a la vida, porque todos nos merecemos una nueva oportunidad, ¿y por qué ella no?

Ella quería ser feliz, _quiere_ ser feliz.

* * *

_Ciertamente no me ha gustado mucho, pero claro, el personaje de Vicky no es un personaje que me atraiga de ninguna forma, pero aún así creo que para ser una especie de ensayo está bastante bien._

_Deseadme suerte :)_


End file.
